narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Chūkichi
was a famed Kirigakure shinobi during his lifetime. Personality Although not demonstrated in much depth, Chūkichi possesses a strong moral sense of honour and duty to his village. As such, he showed a strong aversion to anything affiliated with the organisation Akatsuki. This strong moral sense proved enough provocation to warrant the eradication of the remainder of his personality.Naruto chapter 516, page 4 This resulted in Chūkichi speaking in broken sentences from that point onwards.Naruto chapter 517, page 12''Naruto'' chapter 518, page 9''Naruto'' chapter 521, page 5 He was also described as being extremely cautious but ironically also being hasty, rash, and impatient. Appearance Chūkichi was a relatively large man with three distinct, broad, blue striped markings on his face, two of which extended to the back of his head. His attire consisted of the standard pinstriped underclothing of Kirigakure ninja and a dark-blue robe with light-blue trimmings, over it. He also wore a pair of small glasses, a forehead protector which he wore like a bandanna, and a purple necklace resembling prayer beads. Abilities During his lifetime, Chūkichi was renown as a master sensor able to detect even the most subtle of chakra signatures and the most minute of details. He was also recognised in his village as easily being its most prodigious sensor. He was a well noted shinobi during his lifetime, enough to justify his inclusion as a sensor and a backup within Akatsuki's Surprise Attack and Diversion Platoon, alongside Deidara, Sasori and Shin. In the anime, he was shown to be capable of turning an area into frost, concealing himself from opponents.Naruto: Shippūden episode 280 He could take advantage of this and use Silent Killing to sneak up and assassinate his opponents. Part II Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation In preparation for the Fourth Shinobi World War, Chūkichi was reincarnated by Kabuto to fight against the Allied Shinobi Forces, before being assigned to the Surprise Attack and Diversion Platoon as the group's sensor. Realising that those commanding him were affiliated with Akatsuki, an infuriated Chūkichi refused to follow their demands, leading to the complete eradication of his personality by Kabuto. After mobilising atop Deidara's clay bird, he located the three remaining members of the Infiltration and Reconnaissance Party, and alerted his group to their presence. Despite Chūkichi's sensing ability being later neutralised by Muta Aburame's insects, they soon captured the remnants of Anko Mitarashi's team. He remained vigilant some distance away while Sasori manipulated a booby-trapped Muta to attack the opposing Surprise Attack Division, but after detecting that the enemy had evaded the blast, Chūkichi separated from his group in order to find reinforcements. On route to find back up he heard the explosion from Shin as he was detonated by Deidara, but pressed on with his mission. Meeting with Chiyo, Hanzō, and Kimimaro, Chūkichi requested their assistance, before returning to the location where Deidara was imprisoned. Confronted once again by Kankurō's division, he pursued them alongside the others, when the opposition retreated. However, when the Fifth Division arrived swelling the ranks of the opposition, he sought refuge within the nearby forest, instead of facing the enemy directly. In the anime, he was sent to give aid to Deidara whom had managed to escape. When he attempts to kill Kankurō while camouflaged, he is stopped by Mifune. Fourth Shinobi World War: Climax With the Impure World Reincarnation released, Chūkichi is enveloped in a light of sorts before beginning to de-construct and his soul was released and returned to the afterlife. Trivia * means "middle blessing". * Chūkichi shares his character design with an unnamed Kirigakure shinobi who was abducted by Hiruko for use with his Chimera Technique during the events of Naruto Shippūden the Movie: The Will of Fire. * In three chapters, Chūkichi's glasses were shaded black. However, in his début and all other instances following these chapters, they weren't. Oddly, this was never corrected in the tankōbon. References de:Chuukichi